


Vitamin U

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Yazardan izin alınmıştır.





	Vitamin U

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vitamin U](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362181) by Heyyoul. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

 

Diğer günler gibi Kyungsoo klinik kapısından girdi ve resepsiyondaki kişiyi ufak bir baş hareketiyle selamladı. Ofisine gitti ve sandalyesine kendisini bırakarak evrak çantasını masanın üzerine koydu. Sandalyesinin rahatlığıyla iç çekerek ufak bir ses çıkardı ve kısa uzuvlarını gererek sabah sersemliğini atmak için ellerini ve bacaklarını salladı. Gözlerini ovuşturarak sandalyesinden kalktı ve portmantoya yürüdü. Güneş ışınları camdan ofisine doluyordu; bu sırada rüzgarlığını çıkararak doktor önlüğünü giymişti. İmajını lekeleyecek herhangi bir iz var mı diye bembeyaz önlüğü kontrol ettikten sonra memnun kalmıştı ve resepsiyoniste hastaları kabul etmek için hazır olduğunu bildirmek için dahili telefona bastı. Beep. Dahili telefon bağlandı ve resepsiyonist neşeli bir sesle yanıt verdi. “Günaydın Doktor Do, giriş yapacak mısınız?”  ancak Kyungsoo cevap veremeden ofis kapısı hızla açıldı ve karmakarışık saçları ve kıyafetleriyle uzun boylu sırık gibi figür içeri girdi. Büyük kulaklarındaki hafif pembeliğe bakarken Kyungsoo içeri giren kişiye elini salladı ve resepsiyoniste cevap verdi. “Hım… daha sonra giriş yapacağım, teşekkürler.”

Figüre yüzündeki gülümsemeyle dönerek Kyungsoo profesyonel doktor sesiyle neşeyle konuştu. “Vayy, sizi sabahın bu erken saatlerine buraya ne getirdi Bay Park? Sizi kontrol etmeli miyim çünkü ateşiniz var gibi görünüyor ve ayrıca sizin saat 12’den önce yatağınızdan çıkmanız bir mucize.” Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’ya yaklaştı ve eğilerek diğerinin alnına bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Pekala Doktor Do, belki de beni bir kontrol etmelisiniz çünkü biraz Kyungsoo yoksunuyum ancak bana ‘Vitamin Sen’ reçetesi yazarsanız daha iyi olabilirim. Bana sabah dozumu vermeyi unuttunuz.” Chanyeol’un dudakları yukarıya doğru bir gülümsemeyle kıvrılmıştı. Daha da eğilerek Kyungsoo’nun dudaklarını tatlı bir öpücükle mühürledi. Dudakları yavaşça hareket ederek, birbirlerinin tadına tatlı bir yavaşlıkla varıyorlardı. Bir süre sonra nefessiz kalarak ayrıldıklarında geride şişmiş dudaklar ve kızarmış yanaklar kalmıştı. Kyungsoo’yu kollarına alarak Chanyeol başına kelebek öpücükler konduruyordu.

Seslice düşünerek konuştu Chanyeol. “Belki de bundan sonra sabahları erken kalkmalıyım, sabahlarımın böyle olmasına kesinlikle alışmalıyım.” Bunu duyduğunda Kyungsoo kıkırdadı ve kucağından geriye çekilerek Chanyeol’un dudaklarını öptükten sonra onu kapıya doğru itti. “Bu senin ödememdi. İyi günler Chanyeol-shi.” Kapıya arkasını döndüğünde Chanyeol ona dönerek el salladı. “Daha sonra!”

Kyungsoo’nun kalp şekilli gülümsemesi Chanyeol’un ardından yerini aldı ve dahili telefona bastı. “Doktor Do, giriş yapıyor.”

 

 

**_The END._ **

 

 


End file.
